Four
by Kinda.Sorta.Insane
Summary: Four intimate moments between Carlos and Logan. Note that intimate can mean private and not just sexual. Cargan


Four

Over used and cliché, yes. Due to the fact that I have no idea what to write about. Sorry for being lazy and grumpy and generally unhappy today. I hope it doesn't reflect too much… Please notice that the little snippets change POV. Also, these don't really go together. Not at all. Thanks.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Logan POV

Carlos's dad died in a car accident an hour ago. He isn't handling it too well.

I approach our room slowly, hoping he's sleeping but knowing he isn't. I don't want to disturb him. I open the door and creep in, careful not to be too noisy. I close the door just as gently, if not more so. He's sitting on his bed, cross-legged, pillow in lap, face buried in pillow. That's why it was quiet. Sobs wrack his body. The only indication of this is his shaking shoulders. The one thing he needs the most, the only thing I can do, is the last thing he wants right now. For once, I ignore what he wants. What he needs is much more important. I sit down next to him on the bed. He either doesn't notice or ignores my presence. Gently, I snake my arms around his shoulders and pull him flush against my side. I don't gain pleasure from this position as I normally would, that would be wrong. For a few agonizing moments, he remains stiff and soundless in my arms, and then he shoves away his pillow in favor of my stomach. I don't mind.

Every little sniffle, every little choke that leaves his body cuts away at me from the inside. I can bear this small amount of discomfort, after all that is what it really is. Discomfort. I've never felt real pain, not the emotional kind, not the kind that actually hurts. Not the kind that leaves scars far worse than any physical injury. After about thirty seconds I give in and cry with him, though I can't say I know why. Why doesn't matter, I know that. What matters is that we'll get through this, maybe not whole, but together.

0o0o0o0o0

Carlos POV

Today had been wonderful. I felt light and bubbly and made sure that everyone knew. I went bull (pillow) riding down the Palm Wood stairs. I jumped over the moon (weird random person dressed in white). I kissed Logan (Logan). I chased my tail (string attached to pants). I played whack a mole (Mr. Bitter's head). I kissed Logan (Logan). AND I went skinny-dipping (swim trunks feel off). It. Was. Amazing. Did I mention that I kissed Logan? Yep, today was perfect. Either that or I need to stop taking the drug people sometimes call life… Actually… I think that drug is called coffee… Same difference.

0o0o0o0o0

Logan POV

I think I'm hyperventilating. At least I have a good reason. Carlos jumped off a building today. What was he thinking? The building is like ten stories tall. He could've died! He couldn't have just woken up and said 'guess what? I think I'll jump off a building today' Ugh! Wait! Here he comes!

"What were you thinking?"

"I thought it'd be fun. And guess what? It was!" He grins widely at the thought.

"Fun? Danger is not fun." I scowl.

"It wasn't that bad. I lived didn't I?"

"You sprained your ankle!"

"I landed wrong. It doesn't even hurt anymore." He blows me off.

"Yeah right." I sulk.

"Look. I won't do it again if you don't want me to."

"Really?"

"No. I'm definitely trying again when my ankle heals."

"No you're not. It's too dangerous."

"It's not like it was a ten story building. I was only a few feet high." I think he's trying to humor me.

"You're lying."

"It was a little kid's play house!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Carlos POV

I'm bored. So, so bored. I tell this to anyone who'll listen. I tell Kendall. He tells me to spin in circles until I puke. I can do without the puking. I start spinning. Its kind of fun, once your stomach stops rolling. I spin faster and stumble, right into Logan's arms. I laugh because the world is still spinning without me and Logan smiles. The world stops rolling and I lean up and plant a kiss on his lips, finding it funny that my head is upside-down. I pull away and the world tilts again, this time for a different reason.

0o0o0o0o0

I like the first one. I cry the same way Carlos does here. It's a rather lonely position. It doesn't make much noise either and the only problem is breathing. I tried to make the others lighter too. Review if you wish.


End file.
